Me and You
by canny-bairn
Summary: Hotch gives a seminar at a conference in LA and meets someone he didn't expect to see. Title is a song by Nero  which I don't own!


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds!**

**I wrote this fic ages ago before everything happened with AJ and Paget on the show, but hadn't edited it. I've changed a large chunk of it so it ties in with JJ's Pentagon position, originally in this fic, the team hadn't heard from JJ since she left, after being transferred to another FBI team that needed help setting up communications, I got rid of Will by making him a drunk and I retired Rossi and killed off Prentiss– but I used a bit of that in my 'Girl's night out' series so I changed that too, although I did keep the beginning and end part. I was too peed off to finish it before now but I'm deleting unnecessary files off my laptop. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**

...

He hadn't seen her walk into the room. Hotch had been asked to promote the facilities the BAU offer to local field offices at the annual conference, this year being held at the LA FBI field office. Usually only the most senior agents and unit chiefs attended these types of seminars to listen to decorated and highly experienced agents from all the government and some non-government agencies, from ATF to NSA and all acronyms in between, talk about anything from the latest advancement in surveillance technology and how to budget teams more effectively to the development of recent high profile cases.

So for the profiler, this was a big deal. He'd been planning for this occasion for the last two and half months after Strauss had summoned him to her office one weekday afternoon and handed him his brief for the conference.

All eyes were on him in the packed auditorium as he continued his presentation on his unit's successes and the benefits to serial cases with their assistance when he saw her sitting on his far left, half way up the rows of seats.

He paused for a second as he stared at her blues eyes watching him intently and suddenly with some concern. The hesitation was just for a moment and the unit chief didn't think anyone noticed his momentary lapse, but she did. Her small smile seemed to drag him back into reality as he began to talk about some of the prolific cases the team had endured.

"But once you guys start making the headlines, the locals, who's been on the case since day one, are forgotten about" A short, bald man with a southern accent accused with distain after Hotch had asked if anyone had a question.

"My team always give credit where credit is due and arrests are given to the locals automatically. It's not our place to roll into town and take over with force. Think of us as a consulting unit. We come in to aid an investigation not take over it" Hotch continued in reassurance and felt the tension float out of his shoulders as the man nodded in being content with his answer. "Does anyone else have a question?"

A grey haired woman in the front row raised her hand. "How do we contact your team?"

"This is my unit's office number. Any one of our agent's will be able direct you further." Hotch stood to the side as the slide showed the contact details. "If there are no more questions, thank you for your time"

There was a standing ovation as Hotch began to pack up his belongings. Several agents hung around to ask questions and to shake his hand but the moment they were gone he turned to see if she had made a quiet exit. To his surprise she was still sat in her seat, staring at him in silence.

"I didn't see you come in earlier" Hotch broke the peace first, his demeanour being stern as ever.

JJ stood, placing her jacket in between the straps of her handbag as she walked a few steps down, closer to her former supervisor. "You were talking to someone. I didn't want to butt in"

The stood facing each other smiling awkwardly before the both began to speak at the same time. "How are you?"

They chuckled at each other's awkwardness until Hotch indicated that she could talk first. "I was going to go and get some dinner, have you got some free time?"

Hotch nodded as he picked up his briefcase. "Sure, dinner sounds good"

They made small talk about his presentation and the conference in general as they walked to the hotel opposite the LA FBI office building, where most of the visiting agents were staying. As the waitress led them to a table in the corner of the gourmet restaurant, they stayed close together until they reached the table. The pale woman gave them the menu's and wine list, leaving them alone once more.

Hotch glanced over the leather menu cover as JJ read hers, licking her lips as she did so. "So I wasn't expecting to see anyone I knew here"

JJ looked up and tilted her head before she responded. "I wasn't going to come but I saw your name on the conference memo and thought maybe it wasn't going to be so bad, as I first thought"

"Did I deliver?" Hotch smirked as she rolled her eyes. "You always get standing ovations"

They laughed as they began to relax around each, both quickly forgetting where they were. "How did you even get the memo?"

"The DOD isn't completely out of the loop you know. Besides, since I got promoted to leading consultant, these seminars are quickly becoming a part of my daily routine" A young, red head waitress towered above them waiting to take their orders and interrupted the flow of conversation, Hotch ordered them a bottle of fairly expensive red wine and they sat in comfortable silence while the waitress left then suddenly returned with their wine.

Hotch poured JJ's wine and waited till she sipped and nodded her approval of the deep berry, tasting liquor before asking his next question. "Is Henry with Will this weekend?"

"No, my step brother and his husband are in town with their kids and they offered to watch him" JJ answered quietly, watching the deep wrinkles of Hotch's frown appear in his forehead. "I thought Will wanted to spend more time with Henry since the split?"

"That was before he started seeing Sugar or is it Cinnamon? Whatever spice stripper name she has, he seems more interested in her artificial rack than his son at the moment" JJ shrugged guiltily trying to quell the rush of distain towards her ex, in knowledge that she was the one who ended the failing relationship.

Hotch tilted his head in concern. "Do you want me too...?"

JJ shook her head and waved off his unspoken gesture. "God no, I appreciate everything you've done for Henry and I lately with the move and all, but I can handle Will. And I want him to be happy, of course I do, but it's just we agreed we'd put Henry first before everything else and since he's been seeing that woman, Henry hasn't seen him for a little while. We've been separated for months but he's always been there for our son, Will just wants to have a life. I don't blame him for that I just..."

"Want him to be a part of his son's life" Hotch interrupted her rambling, identifying with what she was going through after his own separation with the mother of his child, before her untimely death.

JJ smiled as she fiddled with the stem of the elegant wine glass in between her thin, delicate fingers. "Yeah"

"What about you?" Hotch sipped at the thick liquid, feeling it coat his lips and throat as he removed the glass from his mouth, waiting for JJ's reply.

"What about me?" JJ pursed her lips in confusion.

Smirking, Hotch cleared his throat, suddenly awkward upon feeling like an intruder as she continued to stare at him. "Do you have a life?"

"I haven't had a life since I enrolled in the Bureau, Hotch. My favourite time off is when I have is my weekends shopping, and with you, when the boys have a play date every other Saturday or when Garcia drags me too an early breakfast before work" The blonde quipped with a confident acceptance of her chosen lifestyle.

The waitress approached the table with the pair's separate soup starters. JJ grinned mischievously as she watched Hotch's ignorance at the waitress' lingering and suggestive gaze on the attractive federal agent "Enjoy" The young woman smiled and left the table.

Picking up the napkin his spoon was resting on, Hotch frowned upon feeling card underneath his fingers. Seeing the name 'Cindy' and a phone number, the profiler grimaced as JJ chuckled. "Wow, not only a standing ovation but a hot girl's phone number. Your ego must be thru the roof, huh?"

Hotch shook his head in disbelief, "Honestly" He muttered quietly under his breath.

"I'm guessing that happens a lot? Maybe it's the suit?" JJ giggled when he glared ahead of him at the softly blushing blonde.

"Can we just not address that subject, please?" He folded the card and tossed it to the far end of the table.

"Okay... Have you got a life yet?" JJ asked mockingly before sipping a spoonful of minestrone soup.

"In between travelling the country, hunting psychotics and raising a six year old, my highlight of the week is our coffee on every other Saturday" He stated dryly while keeping intimate eye contact with the blue eyed liaison.

JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I'm not sure that sounds like a compliment"

"Erm, I really do enjoy our coffees, JJ. It's generally the only adult conversation I have that doesn't involve the word narcissist or murder" Hotch emphasised his last words with a scoff and averted his eyes from JJ's warm gaze. Silently they ate their starters, watching the rest of the occupants of the busy hotel restaurant.

"I saw the news conference of the team's case in Little Rock" JJ broke the silence suddenly, as she placed her spoon down next to the half empty bowl.

"It could have gone smoother" Hotch nodded with his face naturally stoic.

The image of Rossi smugly aggravating the entire news crew outside the old police station flashed through both of their minds before JJ picked up the wine bottle and topped up their glasses. "You guys need a new liaison, Aaron. A much as I want too, I'm not coming back to the BAU"

"JJ we're not going to just replace you" Hotch shook his head defiantly.

Seeing his reluctance to even approach the subject, JJ continued to speak. "I'm going to email you a list of names, call them and take some time to interview them all. You don't have to stick with one person. You don't even have to like who you choose, but the team is stretched. It was before I left..."

Hotch sighed as he attempted to interrupt her. "JJ"

JJ stiffened and stared at him sternly. "Hotch stop being in denial, it is okay to move on. I loved working with you guys and yeah, I might not be completely settled at the Pentagon yet with all the moving around departments, but they're not going to let me come back to the Bureau. I'm still in all of your lives. I'm just, not calling you at two in the morning anymore for briefing or travelling with you on the plane"

Hotch smiled at her uncharacteristic frankness. "I'm never going to get someone as competent as you are"

"Of course you're not," JJ smirk faltered and her voice lowered as her hand softly covered his, "but, you hesitated when the team needed someone to fill Gideon and Elle's positions and look how well that turned out"

Hotch nodded and smiled sincerely. "I miss working with you, the team doesn't feel complete"

"I'm miss you all, you know that, but it's been nearly eight months Aaron, it's more than enough time. Anyway, you're not going to replace me, think of it as a chance to bring in some new blood. No offence but you guys can get a little tunnel vision-ed and if you put Rossi in front of the cameras again, you'll just have to deal with more complaints and harassment claims" JJ chuckled at the soft blush creeping through the unit chief's cheeks as their hands unconsciously entwined.

Breaking the contact as the waitress returned to collect their finished first course; JJ averted her eyes shyly, and politely excused herself so she could escape to the sanctuary of the marbled hotel bathroom. Composing herself, JJ smoothed her white shirt and ran her hands through her hair before she slowly re-approached the restaurant. Watching Hotch pick at his main meal and finish off the contents of his wine glass, the liaison found her-self smiling softly at his obliviousness of her presence.

JJ manoeuvred around the obstacles in room, most of them being other diners, many of whom were high profile agents and dignitaries just as oblivious of her walking towards the table as her former supervisor. Smirking, she noticed the unit chief's startled expression and clumsy stance as he tried to stand to greet her back to the table. JJ tucked her loose lock of golden hair behind her ear, while attempting to catch the empty wine glass, Hotch knocked over with his elbow as he stood. "Sorry about that, oh wow, the food looks great"

Hotch smiled thinly, "Yeah, it does" They continued to eat and drink making small talk about Garcia and Morgan's failed attempt at another BAU movie night, Reid's latest academic endeavour and their son's schooling all the while trying not to hold each other's gaze for too long. A few bottles of wine later, a couple of scotches and a shared dark chocolate mousse, the pair became aware that other than a table of three rowdy agents and a swaying, suited man, haphazardly slouched over the bar with a gin and tonic clutched in his hand, the rest of the tables were empty and they had ran out of comfortable albeit unusual small talk.

Glancing down at her wrist watch, JJ's eyes widened, "God, it's already one am, didn't we come in here around seven?"

"Time flies" Hotch quipped while keeping part of his attention on the drunken man attempting to stand.

Keeping eye contact, JJ took a deep breath before finishing the remaining dark amber liquid in her heavy glass. "We should probably..."

Feeling an unwanted pang of disappointment hit his chest at JJ's unfinished suggestion of ending their evening, Hotch nodded sombrely. "Yeah, it's late"

Standing, Hotch pulled out JJ's chair and allowed her to lead the way to the elevators. Avoiding the alcohol enthusiast that had taken a seat in the reception area outside of the restaurant, the former colleagues waited in silence for the elevator to reach the ground floor. Entering the small, mirrored compartment, JJ pressed the button for her floor and unconsciously held her breath as her shoulder accidently brushed up against Hotch's arm. Feeling a heated blush creep up to her cheeks, the liaison lowered her face and concentrated on the generic elevator music, only releasing her breath when the doors finally pinged open.

Exiting the mirrored box, JJ couldn't help the small smile that appeared at the feeling of Hotch's hand protectively resting on the small of her back, as he hovered closely behind her. "You don't have to walk me to my hotel room door, Hotch"

As they walked down the quiet hallway, Hotch muttered softly as JJ riffled through her handbag for the small swipe card, "I'm just making sure you get back safely"

"Because this hotel has notoriously dangerous corridors" JJ quipped sarcastically when they stopped outside of an odd numbered door.

Hotch smirked at the blondes humour. "Sorry, old habits"

"It's okay" JJ smiled warmly at his concern, "I had a good night"

"Me too" Hotch replied rather dryly but his eyes were staring at the petite woman with such intensity that she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge.

Bashfully, JJ lowered her eyes to the ground but found her eyes cautiously looking back up into his dark, brown eyes. Clearing her throat, JJ chuckled at her own awkwardness as she stuttered her words. "Are you, erm going to the... to tomorrow's conference seminars?"

Feeling slightly uneasy at the close proximity, the profiler placed his hands in his pocket and shifted his weight from side to side while they continued to talk in the open passageway. "Yeah I wanted to see, what's-his-names presentation, on 'The forensic advances in targeting social networking predators,' or you know, something"

JJ's eyes widened happily. "Oh yeah, the lecture by Zane Hillyard, he's MIT, I think. I saw it in the programme too, thought I might check it out myself. So maybe, I might see you some time before..."

"Of course, breakfast maybe?" Hotch cringed at his over enthusiastic response.

JJ nodded while she fiddled with the swipe card in her hand and loosely placed it in the door, before turning back to the lingering agent. "Yeah, breakfast sounds good"

Hotch looked down at his feet trying to wipe the widening smile of his face. "Great. So, how's about eight thirty?"

"Sure I'll meet you at the reception for then... Night Hotch" Tilting her head, the single mom waved awkwardly and opened the hotel room door, pausing momentarily as Hotch said goodnight and turned back towards the elevator. "Night, JJ"

Closing the door behind her, JJ froze, unsure why she was feeling so elated after a dinner with her friend of nearly eight years. They had plenty of dinners by themselves before, even more so lately although consciously, she had been trying to distance herself from the reoccurring school girl fantasies about Hotch, yet still, she had no clue why she was having them.

Throwing her bag and jacket to the chair, JJ ran a hand through her hair as her mind continued to race. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive, by her standards Hotch in a suit could make a blind person weak at the knees. He was definitely smart but didn't need to prove it like others she knew. He was funny in his own little way, she had often witnessed his dry and dark humour on a plane ride home or a late night in the office. But they'd worked together for nearly seven years and there wasn't much evidence in that time that even hinted that he would like her in any way other than a friend. Sure, he was married, then she was with Will when he divorced Hailey, but apart from a random look or a smile that would create a tingling feeling through her entire body nothing would ever come of it.

A soft knock interrupted JJ's musings. Hesitantly, walking up to the heavy wooden door, the former FBI agent unconsciously checked the peep hole although she was certain she already knew who was going to be standing there. Sighing as her suspicions were confirmed, JJ slowly opened the door to face the waiting profiler.

Leaning against the half open door, the blonde bit her lower lip in anticipation. "Hotch. What's wrong?"

He looked into her concerned blue eyes not moving an inch when she spoke again. "Hotch, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

JJ instantly stiffened as the silent profiler slowly pushed the door open wider and moved forward to place his hands on her waist, "Hotch?" JJ shakily whispered.

Dipping his head down, Hotch's mouth gently pressed onto the liaison's already parting lips. JJ's breath hitched and her eyes closed on their own accord, as he continued to faintly press soft kisses to her suddenly very dry lips. Moaning as he gently guided her backwards, JJ's hand automatically found the door for stability as the kiss deepened but in one swift move, Hotch's hand covered hers and together they closed the door, ending the movement with JJ's petite frame pressed firmly against it.

Pausing for much needed air, JJ let her hands that were being held above her head, rest on the profiler's shoulders as his head softly fell to her forehead with both of their eyes still shut tight. "Mmm Hotch, what the...? Why would you...?"

"I just needed... I needed you" Hotch muttered hoarsely in between taking deep breaths. His hands ran up and down her sides as he waited for her eyes to flutter open. JJ's unusually darkened eyes were hypnotised by Hotch's that were glistening under the softly lit lamp lights. Stealing another kiss, JJ's breath hitched and her hands tightened around the profiler's neck as his hands roamed up and down her sensitive sides under her crisp white shirt. "Oh God!"

Smirking at JJ's throaty moan, Hotch's fingers fell still at the bottom of the fabric, his eyes raised before he spoke. "Is it okay if I..?"

JJ nodded as he lifted her shirt over her head. His hungry stare on her chest brought a soft pink blush to her cheeks but she giggled as his mouth fell hungrily to her fruity perfumed neck. The rest of their clothes were soon abandoned without much haste and over the next few hours both began to wonder what the hell took them so long.

Feeling his hand on the small of her bare back, JJ ran her hand over his scarred chest and kissed the base of his throat before looking up to his mischievous eyes, that were hazily watching her shift between the thin sheets. Resting up on her elbows, JJ kissed him deeply before mumbling with a croaky voice. "I thought we weren't meeting till the morning?"

"We can always order breakfast by room service instead, if that's okay with you?" He smirked stealing another passionate kiss while rolling her over so she was pinned underneath him again.

Giggling as they got lost in each other, JJ ran her fingers gently over his cheek. "That sounds perfect"

...**The End**


End file.
